Sagupaan
Battle is the 88th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 32. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaSagupaan. Plot While Hagorn was away from Lireo, Hitano used the opportunity to kill the guards left at the palace so that Pirena could appear. After killing the guards, Hitano calls out to Pirena but Pirena did not appear at all. It turns out Pirena went to the shoreline to help her sisters. She saved Danaya when a Hathor was about to stab her. Pirena tells her sisters who were shocked to save the thanks later. They proceed to battle the Hathors. Alena tells LilaSari she will pay for what she did to her son. LilaSari tells her she had nothing to do with that. Alena curses everyone who made a fool out of her son. She vows to kill them all. Alena then tried to sing her way out of the chains keeping her binded by the walls but the incantation of Hagorn proved to be too strong. Alena prays to Emre asking him to protect her son. Amihan tells Hagorn they meet again. Hagorn tells Amihan not to make him laugh because she has no chance against him. Amihan challenges Hagorn but Hagorn refuses saying why should he fight when there is someone who could fight for him. He then summons the Ikalimang Brilyante. Pao Pao who was left behind in Sapiro with Wantuk and Imaw suddenly lost consciousness. The Kambal Diwa of the Ikalimang Brilyante then appears. Amihan tells Pao Pao to remember who he is. The Kambal Diwa of the Ikalimang Brilyante replied that he only obeys whatever his master tells him to. The two then battle each other. Hitano pretends to bring food to Alena but then attacks the Hathors guarding the cell. He asks the Hathor holding the key to hand it over. After getting the key, Hitano killed the Hathor and proceeded to free Alena. Alena picks up the sword and points it towards at Hitano. Hitano asks why is she doing that to him when he freed her, Alena told him she still hasn't forgotten everything he did to her. Hitano tells him that was a thing of the past but Alena opposes saying she is not the type of Encantada who easily forgets but promised not to hurt him for helping her escape. She then asks him if he knows where the battlefield is, Hitano replies he has no idea but he suggested that she ask the eye. Alena then drops the sword and vanishes. After making the Kambal Diwa lose hold of his weapon and had him by the neck instead of finishing him off, Amihan disappears. Muros is weakened due to blood loss. Danaya appears to her and summoned the Brilyante ng Lupa she was supposed to heal him but Muros told her to go to where Lira is because she is being chased by a strong Encantado. Danaya told Muros to stay there she assured him his wounds will eventually heal. Danaya then leaves to chase after Lira. Pirena momentarily appears at the location after Danaya has left. Amihan then arrives at Muros' location and asks where Lira is. He points out where Lira went and an Encantado was chasing her. Danaya is already following them. Amihan tells Muros to stay there but asked him if he would be alright. Muros replied that Danaya gave him a temporary medicine. Amihan then proceeded to follow them. Alena goes to Cassiopea's lair asking if she knows where Kahlil is but Cassiopea apologizes because Ether placed a cloak over her eye so that she cannot see where Kahlil is. Alena asks Cassiopea if she knows someone whom she can ask the whereabouts of her son. Cassiopea instructed her to go to the Lumang Etheria to ask Ether. Aquil and Ybarro found it difficult to fight the Hathors because of their quantity. Aquil says they need Emre. Suddenly they heard voices of Encantados shouting. Wahid appeared with Barbaros and Gigantes. Ybarro comments that it seemed Emre immediately answered Aquil's prayer. The Barbaros and Gigantes joined in fighting the Hathors. Wahid tells Ybarro that he did it for Lira but Wahid immediately jumps out of fear after a Hathor has appeared. Agane and Maycka weren't happy seeing the arrival of the back up forces. Agane leaves to report this to Hagorn. Maycka notices Asval is missing but Agane ignores it and tells her to leave now. Pao Pao, Wantuk and Imaw see Muyak with her fellow lambanas. They came to be safe from the ongoing war. Imaw narrates to Pao Pao about Etheria the fifth kingdom of Encantadia. Imaw told him that the queen of Etheria Avria wanted to conquer the entire Encantadia but Etheria ended up getting destroyed by the four kingdoms of Encantadia who united to defeat Etheria. Lust for power was the common root of wars in Encantadia and Imaw couldn't understand why. The episode ends with Alena coming to Lumang Etheria. Upon arriving there, called out to Ether. Ether appeared to her telling her she looked scared to which Alena replies she's scared for the safety of her son. She then asks her where is Kahlil. Ether replies that it's too late because her son will die. Cassiopea appeared and listened to their conversation. Major Events *Alira Naswen died in this episode. * Pirena helps her sisters fight the Hathors for a while. * Alena is released with the help of Hitano. * Imaw tells Pao Pao, Wantuk and the Lambanas about the story of Etheria. * Alena knows that Kahlil would die eventually in the battle. Memorable Quotes "E correi diu, Mashna Aquil." ("I Love You, General Aquil.") — Alira to Aquil seconds before dying Videos Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 18